


Glorified Gadgets

by toomanyfandoms24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Cussing, F/M, Fire, Harry Potter is Dead, MY FIRST FANFIC ON AO3, Narcissa Malfoy is Dead, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Robots, Voldemort is trying to take over the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandoms24/pseuds/toomanyfandoms24
Summary: Harry Potter is dead. The Ministry has fallen. Voldemort won. Draco Malfoy killed his way to the top and has become one of the most lethal and feared Deatheaters in Voldemort's inner circle. Veronica Steamwell was captured by the Deatheaters but was immediately discovered as a pure blood witch with a special ability no wizard or witch has seen before. A spark of romance could either fire up an engine or cause a bomb to explode.





	1. Grinding Her Gears

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle in because you are in one hell of a ride...

Thump! "Wake up ya bloody wanker," a voice yelled at Draco. He immediately assumed the owner of that voice was the same person who threw a tennis ball at his head.

"What do you want, Pansy," Draco asked. He was still half asleep.

"Veronica is at the door waiting for you," Pansy told Draco in a very annoyed tone,"She'll wake up the entire complex if you don't get up!"

Draco cursed under his breath, rubbed his face, and got up out of his bed. "I'll see what she wants."

Draco walked over to the front door of the apartment that he, Pansy, and Blaise shared. Technically, it was only Draco and Blaise's, but ever since Pansy and Blaise started dating they could only have been separated when Blaise had to do his Deatheater duties. While Blaise was dragging Pansy back into their room, Draco was met face-to-face with a very angry looking Veronica Steamwell. Her black eyes were burning with anger, her milky skin receiving a light pink color that could only be produced by true anger, her raven hair was frizzy and mussed, and her blood red lips were just itching to speak. Draco loved it when she would get like this because she would become the only person that would defy him these days.

"Where were you," Veronica furiously asked. Anyone could tell that she was trying hard not to scream as loud as she possibly could.

"In my bed, sleeping. Where were you," Draco retorted.

"Oh! I don't know, the raid you were supposed to lead! I mean, I don't mind leading a raid, but goddamnit show up when you need to," Veronica huffed. She started to get less and less angry. Veronica had a habit of not staying mad for long, unlike Draco who had a reputation of holding grudges for a very, very long time.

"Oh, was that tonight. Damn! Guess I'll just have to wait for the next one," Draco stated sarcastically. Veronica was one of the very few people that Draco let go of his cold exterior when he was around them.

"Jesus Christ! Just show up for the next one, OK," Veronica begged. Draco smirked at her as she turned to leave.

"Do you need a place to sleep tonight? I'll make eggs benedict in the morning," Draco smiled. Veronica turned back around and smirked.

"Ok, I'll spend the night, but don't you dare touch my fucking food," Veronica said as she waltzed inside the apartment. Then, she fell asleep on the couch and Draco went back to his bed.


	2. Blueprint

Draco walked along a dark, abandoned street just half past eleven. It was just another day like every other, or so it seemed. As Draco walked into the dusty house in Godric's Hallow, he noticed that something was a little...off. He glided up the stairs and into a dimly lit room. Sitting in the middle of the room was a girl with shiny black hair and ghost-like pale skin who was bounded to a wooden chair. Surrounding her was a small group of Deatheaters. Draco knew each and everyone of them, and those same Deatheaters cowered with fear at the near sight of him.

"Yaxley, who is this," Draco asked forcefully. 

Draco crouched down in front of the girl. The girl peered up at him and opened her her mouth.

"Who are you, and what am I doing here?! If you're gunna kill me, then go ahead! I'd rather die than sit in this chair for any longer," the girl yelled in Draco's face.

The girls breath smelled of old blood and death. She'd obviously been though hours of torture before Draco showed up, but yet she still looked determined to get out of there. Draco lifted his hand up to the girls face and touched her bruised lips gently. The girl immediately bit his hand and caused it to bleed lightly. 

"Oh we're not going to kill you. In fact you are quite valuable to us, Miss Steamwell," Draco smirked.

"How do you know my name," the girl, who was now identified as Veronica Steamwell, said.

"You should know by now that the Deatheaters know every single wizard or witch that steps foot in England," Draco stated calmly.

Veronica spat in Draco's face. The Deatheaters behind him quickly drew their wands. Draco wiped off his face and commanded, "Stand down she's okay."

"What are you gonna do with me," Veronica said.

"You'll just have to wait and see."


	3. Clockwork

Draco sat at a long, black dining table. A meeting of the highest ranking Deatheaters was taking place and everyone sat exactly where they were supposed to be. Across from Draco was Veronica Steamwell, to his left was the Dark Lord himself, Lord Voldemort. 

It was a simple meeting really. Voldemort was going over the task for his high ranking officials.

"Malfoy," Voldemort barked. Draco immediately stood up.

"Yes, my lord," Draco coldly stated.

"You and Miss Steamwell are in charge for the mission. Fail to terminate Madeline Birch and you will be executed," Voldemort demanded. Draco gulped slightly and sat back down. He then looked at Veronica, who seemed as if she was made of ice. Her black hair lay flat and framed her alabaster face. Her ruby red lips had a tight expression but her black eyes were illuminated by them.

"Meeting adjourned," Voldemort announced, forcing Draco to snap out of his trance.

 

"Please, no! You don't have to do this,"Madeline Birch screamed. 

"Shut up, you filthy mudblood," Draco shouted as he watched Miss Birch being tortured by another Deatheater. Then with a flash of bright green, she was dead. 

That's when Veronica went to work. She walked up to the body and opened the strawberry jam case she held. Immediately, she pulled out a small black blanket full of surgeon's tools. She put on latex gloves and a face mask. Then took a scalpel and swiftly began taking out the dead woman's heart. She cleverly put the crimson heart into a glass mason jar, poured formaldehyde on it and closed the lid tight. She put the jar into her case, placed a dead lily in the woman's chest cavity, sewed the cavity shut, and stood back up.

"Well, we should probably go now," Veronica told the small crowd around her. Draco stared at her for a moment, taking in the calmness of her personality.

"Yes, let's get going shall we," Draco announced to everyone. 

The crowd left and all entered separate carriages. Veronica got in the same one as Draco, figuring she could just spend the night at Draco's again.

"So, What do you want me to make for dinner when we get home," Draco asked Veronica as he closed the door.

"What have I told you about making my food," Veronica huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Don't fucking touch it, I know," Draco rolled his eyes,"But Pansy and Blaise will probably be asleep when we get home, so I was offering to make your food for you." 

"Well, I can make it myself," Veronica sighed. Draco glanced out the window and saw the midnight blue sky blanket the lush countryside.

"Why don't you like other people touching your food anyways," Draco asked.

"It's a long story," Veronica glanced out the window too.

"Well, we got time," Draco looked at Veronica.

"No, we don't. We are arriving at your complex," Veronica told Draco. She picked up her case and gracefully stepped out of the carriage.  Veronica and Draco entered the room to see the remnants of Pansy and Blaise's date night.

"When are these fuckers ever gonna learn how to clean," Veronica huffed as she sat her stuff on a small stool by the door. She walked over to the trash can and brought it over to the coffee table, that was covered with empty wine bottles, paper plates, half-eaten chocolate, and a burned out candle. She then took her arm and shoved everything into the trash can. Veronica looked up at Draco.

"Well, are you gonna help me or not," Veronica asked. 

"Uh. Yeah, sure. I'll help," Draco flustered. He then proceeded to pick up the scattered blankets and clothes. Veronica put the trash can back and began wiping down the table.

"Well, I think we have a good idea about what happened with Blaise and Pansy," Draco blushed. Veronica glanced up and saw him holding up a red bra with black lace in the cups.

"I think so," Veronica laughed. She quickly ran over to Draco and snatched the undergarment out of his hand. She examined it and pulled at the tag.

"Damn. I'm actually wondering if Pansy took my bra," Veronica said.

"What do you mean," Draco questioned.

"We have the same size and I have this same exact bra from the same exact company," Veronica showed Draco the tag. 

"There's different bra companies," He asked.

"Yes, there are," Veronica rolled her eyes,"Although I typically shop at Boux Avenue."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Are you planning on buying me lingerie soon?"

"No! I was just thinking if you are gonna be staying here, I should buy you some clothes," Draco blushed.

"Oh shit! I forgot pajamas," Veronica exclaimed.

"Should we go to your apartment and get some," Draco wondered.

"No, we can't," Veronica shook her head,"My apartment has a curfew that has already passed and if you were caught out with me, who knows what lies the tabloids would come up with!"

"You can borrow one of my t-shirts if you want," Draco offered.

"Thanks. Hey, can I also take a shower I smell like I made a coat out of roadkill that was dead for weeks," Veronica said.

"Sure, but please keep the gross and graphic imagery to yourself," Draco chuckled.

"Suit yourself," Veronica shrugged. Then the two walked into Draco's room. Veronica walked into the elegantly decorated bathroom and turned on the shower. Draco heard the soft rushing of the water as he picked out an old t-shirt from his Hogwarts days for Veronica to use. Not realizing, Draco walked in on a half naked Veronica.

"Oh shit, sorry," Draco covered his eyes and handed the shirt over to Veronica. She laughed as she took the shirt and shoved Draco back into his room. Draco then decided to setup Veronica's bed on the couch with fresh blankets. He then decided to get ready for bed himself, but then realized he nor Veronica ever ate anything. So, he went to the kitchen to look for something he could make. All that was in the pantry was oatmeal. Draco really needed to go to the grocery store.

A few minutes later, Draco heard the shower shut off and saw Veronica walk into the living room. 

"I know you don't like me touching your food but I was gonna make oatmeal. You want me to make you a bowl," Draco asked. Veronica's stomach growled fiercely.

"Yeah. I guess you can, but just this one time," Veronica smiled. She then walked over to her case and pulled out a long scroll of blue paper with a pencil. She then unrolled it and placed it on the table. 

Draco watched as she scribbled across the paper. Her black eyes seemed to be drilling holes into the paper, her pencil glided gracefully across the paper, the t shirt that Draco appeared to cling to her tightly, and her raven hair was still a wet mop-like mess, but all these things just seemed to add to her beauty. She seemed to work like a clock. So sure and steady. It was just then, however, Draco realized he was about to burn the oatmeal.

Once Draco solved his almost disaster, he placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of Veronica.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Draco glanced at the picture Veronica was drawing. He stepped back a bit when he realized what it was.

It was a robot made with human organs.


	4. Mechanics

Draco woke up the next morning to the smell of blueberry pancakes. He gently opened his eyes and saw that it was raining outside. Draco sighed as he got up and walked towards the kitchen where that smell was coming from.

There standing in the kitchen was Veronica bent over some blueprints next to a steaming plate of blueberry pancakes drizzled with syrup. Veronica glanced up at the half-awake blonde and smiled.

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty! I made some breakfast," Veronica pointed her pencil to the stack of pancakes.

"I can see that," Draco scoffed.

"Really? I thought you would've made yourself decent before walking into a living space, but I guess it's just icing on the arrogant cake," Veronica smirked. Draco glanced down to realize what she was talking about then realized he walked out of his room in only boxer briefs. He dashed to his room and slammed the door shut. Behind the door, Draco could hear Veronica laugh.

"It's OK princess! I don't mind at all," Veronica laughed. Draco rushed to his closet and put on some pants and a t-shirt. He then walked back to the kitchen where he saw Blaise and Pansy carrying large trunks out of their room.

"We better hurry up before we miss the carriage," Blaise told Pansy frantically.

"I know, I know! I just gotta do one last thing! Just meet me down in the lobby," Pansy kissed Blaise on the cheek as Blaise took the bags out of the apartment and down to the complex lobby. Pansy walked over to Draco with a nervous look in her eyes.

"What's going on here," Draco asked. Pansy glanced up at him and smiled.

"Oh! Blaise and I are going on a trip to Paris," Pansy smiled nervously.

"Fun," Draco stated shortly.

"Yeah, well... there is something really important I have to ask you," Pansy glanced down at her shoe, "I'm just so worried that Voldemort will be mad that Blaise is going to be M.I.A for awhile and I don't want to see him hurt anymore than he has to. I guess what I'm trying to ask you is... can you cover Blaise while he is out on this trip with me?"

"Sure, no problem," Draco softly smiling. Pansy instantly threw on a mega watt smile, told Draco 'thank you' a million times, and left the building.

"Looks like you are going to be by yourself for awhile," Veronica said,"That's gonna be nice."

"Actually, I've never lived anywhere by myself before and I'm kinda terrified," Draco looked at the floor.

"You know I could stay here with you," Veronica stated.

"Really? You would do that for me," Draco smiled.

"Sure, your apartment is way better than my shitty place. I just gotta grab some stuff and tell my supervisor," Veronica shrugged.

"Thank you so much! I mean...sure. Sounds cool," Draco blushed.

...

Veronica immediately made herself at home. Before Draco could even ask if she needed help, Veronica had already set up a work station, a bed, her entire toolset, and a closet full of clothes. 

"I thought you were just here for five days, not moving in with me," Draco said. Veronica smiled.

"Well you never know what you might need," Veronica brushed her hair with her fingers.

"Also I thought you said your place was shitty?"

"My place is shitty. I just got nice furniture and clothes."

"Well I'll just let you finish up then. You seem like you got a handle on things."

As Draco walked away, he felt something stir inside him. It was a feeling he hadn't felt since sixth year. Love.

...

"Why the fuck are you making so much noise," Draco yelled over the power drill going full speed. Veronica turned the machine off and looked over to Draco. Her face was smeared with grease and lipstick. Her hair was messy and roughly pulled back in a ponytail. This caused another feeling to stir in Draco...in the lower part of his body.

"I'm just finishing up my latest project," Veronica said, "Just take a seat over there. I'll be done any minute by now."

Draco took a seat on the couch and covered his ears because of the many machines that were on behind him. He kept thinking about these feelings that he was getting from being around Veronica. This conversation with himself was cut short however when Veronica said that it was time to revel her new invention. 

"Are you ready for this," Veronica jumped up and down.

"Yeah. Sure," Draco smiled sleepily. Veronica pulled the sheet off her product.

"Introducing, the latest invention from my mind. A robot who could do all of your housework and double as a therapist. Lily," Veronica pretended to fake cheer. Draco's jaw dropped. Veronica then proceeded to turn the robot on. The robot sprung to life and began to talk!

"Hello! I am Lily. Your personal robot assistant. What may I assit you with today?"


	5. Gasoline

Draco didn't know how he felt about torturing sessions. He would only be around if there was someone important in the group. This time it was just a random group of muggles. He had promised Pansy he would fill in for Blaise and this was Blaise's job, so Draco had to be there.

It initially confused the Deatheaters in the group, but nobody dared question Draco.

"Line them all up! Let's see what we got," Draco kept a cold expression on his face. One by one, the Deatheaters sat the muggles on their knees and took the black hoods off their heads. Draco's eyes scanned the line of crying and struggling muggles. His eyes, however, stopped on one woman who wasn't struggling. Something seemed familiar about her. Like Draco had seen her before.

Draco walked over to the woman and looked at her face. She had pale skin, baby blue eyes, and straight, yet matted, platinum blonde hair. Draco was taken aback by how much this woman looked like his late mother, but his face didn't show it.

"Would you like to take that one, General Malfoy," A voice behind Draco asked.

"No," Draco replied shortly. He knew if he tortured that girl, he would never get the memories of Voldemort torturing and killing his mother out of his head. It just couldn't happen. He spent so long getting those memories out of his head, he could never relive those memories again. Never again.

                                          ...

"You look like death itself! What happened," Veronica questioned. 

"Nothing. It's just cold out," Draco walked over and sat next to Veronica on the couch. Veronica shook her head and began to let her hair down. Draco couldn't help but take in the scent of her vanilla perfume.

"Lily, can you make two servings of French Toast please," Veronica called out.

"Right away, Mistress," a robotic voice stated from the kitchen.

"I completely forgot about Lily," Draco rubbed his head. He still couldn't get the thought of that girl out of his head, but seeing Veronica sure kept his mind off it. 

"Oh really," Veronica giggled, "Oh! You got some mail today! I also got some too from this weird organization called Phoenix."

"Huh, weird," Draco shuffled through the mail and noticed he revived a letter from his father. He immediately opened it, curious of it's contents. 

"Dear son," the letter read," I know we haven't spoke in over a month, but I would really like to see you. I have fallen extremely ill and it would make me very happy if you would come visit.

Love, Dad"

For the first time in two years, Draco felt tears roll down his cheek.


End file.
